N's Journey
by NarutoSage4
Summary: Just something I thought up. I will continue this soon, but I have school to deal with right now. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!


Chapter 1- The Beginning

My name? My name is N. I know, its pretty lame. You don't have to remind me. It has been pounded into my head by every single girl and guy in my grade. I'm in the 8th Grade at Kakumino Middle School. On the first day, the second I walked into the door and started to tell people my name, I was ammediately shunned. What did I do? Was it my name? Was it my clothing ( which was accutually cool for once)? I had no clue. But everything changed one day.  
I was just finishing up in my Technology class. Tech was the one class that I felt at home in. It was the end of the day. Everyone was so amped up because tonight was a school dance.  
*BRING*BRING*BRING*  
Everyone flooded out, except for me, and Mr. Anorth. This man was probably my favorite teacher. He was about 5' 7" and 150 pounds. He was 65 years of age, and was so nice to me. He would talk to me when I was feeling down, helped on extra advanced projects I had accepted. Once, he even took me home when it was snowing like no tommorow.

"What's wrong, N? Something got you down?" He asked politely.

"Nothing, I'm alright. But let me ask you a question? Have you ever heard of a Pokemon?" I asked.,

"No." He blurted quickly "Nothing of the sort." He walked out.  
This was just the beginning. I was working on creating a powerpoint presentation about these ancient creatures that were called pokemon. They came in all shapes and sizes, and they all had different abilities. I was walking home, and I saw this weird gear in the soccer field, outside the school. It was about 2 feet in diameter, and looked to be pure iron. The next thing I knew, that little gear was floating around.

"Klink. Klink." I heared the gear speak.  
Now, if you are normal you are probably thinking, is this some kind of gimmick? Let me tell you now, this is all 100% true, and I can't tell you anything more than the truth.  
I walked up to the floating iron gear.

"Hello?" I called.

"Klink. Klink." He floated down right infront of me.

"Hey little buddy? What's your name?"

"Klink."

"It's Klink?" I asked.

"That's what I said, right?" I comprehended.

"Holy S***! You can speak English?" I shouted.

"You didn't think I was stupid, did you? My name is really Klink. It is quite nice to meet you." Klink said.

"Klink, what are you? Why are you here? Why am I talking to a iron gear on the soccer field?" I asked all at once.

"FIrst, I am a Pokemon. I'm on master Zekrom's orders. And you are talking to me because you walked here. There!" Klink rambled.

"Ok, Ok, Ok. So your telling me that Pokemon are REAL? I just did a project on you guys! That is EPIC!" I Yelled

"Stop screaming!" He warned. "There are Pokemon here on Master Reshiram's orders too! They are trying to find and eliminate me!"

"Well, I think that you should not be eliminated. What are your Master's Orders?" I asked.

" My first job is to find a trainer with strong ideals. Then I must befriend him, and defeat Master Reshiram's subjects. You have a strong heart and will! You will help me on this quest." Klink said.

"No. I can't do that Klink. I have school! I have another job to do." I said firmly.

"N, isn't school out in a week?" Klink said.

"Yes, but that is weird how you already know my name." I replied.

" I stay with you during the last week of your classes, and then you can help me! I am very resourceful in academic courses, you know." Klink said.

"Ok, Ok. But you have to make up a plan to get my Dad off my back." I said back.

"It's settled then! I will accumpany you to your last week of school. Let me go back into my PokeBall for you." Klink said, while transforming back into a little ball.  
"Put these on to talk to me." I heard in a voice that sounded like Klink.  
I took the headphones that had appeared in my hands. They were heavier, and had great audio quality.  
"Hey! Now you can hear me!" Klink shouted, my ears started to ring.

"KLINK! Not so loud! You just blasted out my eardrums!" I shouted back.

"Ok, just get walking please." He said  
We walked my normal route, but I got the feeling I was being followed. I turned around and I saw the big bully from my grade, Chad. He had his 2 cronies with him Colin, and Strich.  
"Ok kid, hand over your money. We know you have some." Chad said, threating to pound my face in.  
Usually, I would have run, but I had a friend too. But mine was made of iron, and was electrically charged. I took out Klink's PokeBall and threw it down. He popped out.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! I'M TRYING TO WATCH DOCTOR WHO!" He yelled.  
"KLINK! Behind you!" I yelled, Chad charging to punch Klink.

Let me tell you now, Chad wasn't the brightest bulb on the Chandulure (Klink told me to add that line, he said trainers would get it.) He threw his fist in and I herd the most god-awful noise. Chad's knuckles just cracked. It sounded bad, and he immediatly passed out.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Colin and Strich both yelled, while running.  
"That was resourceful thinking, N. Sending me out to take a punch from a weak bone. Little does that mortal know, my iron is 10x stronger than your "diamonds". Those pitiful little pieces of poop." Klink said.  
"Ok, thanks man. You really saved me there." I said, and he returned into his Pokeball.


End file.
